The equipment of passenger cabins in transportation means and particularly in aircraft is often subjected to the desire of maximizing the available number of passenger seats without reducing the passenger comfort, under fulfillment of all safety relevant regulations at the same time and under use of common comfort-relevant installations. This includes inter alia individual and common utilities, lavatories, galleys and similar. A ratio of the number of passenger seats to remaining installations in passenger cabins is a factor, which co-determines the profitability in line operation. A maximizing of passenger seats may inter alia be realized using intelligent construction and arrangement solutions.
By reconfiguration of a door region between two opposed aircraft doors, and installations bordering thereto, it may possibly be feasible to integrate an additional row of seats into the cabin of an aircraft that directly borders the door region. However, due to the extension of installations of the aircraft door into the door region as well as due to the tapering of an aircraft fuselage in the region of forward aircraft doors a larger distance of an outer seat to a cabin wall bordering the aircraft door is required, since otherwise a sufficient legroom for a passenger would not be realizable.
The integration of additional passenger sear furthermore increases the expectable amount of hand luggage in the cabin, which necessitates installation or release of additional over-head-stowage bins for this purpose.
EP 2 423 107 A2 shows an arrangement for receiving passengers in a transportation means having three placement spaces arranged adjacent to each other, which are arranged in a door near region of the passenger cabin, in which commonly a galley is installed.